youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
VortexxyGaming
Vortexxygaming, aka Vortexxy or simply Vortex for short, was a YouTuber from the Netherlands who uploaded various theories on the Legend of Zelda franchise. She is widely praised as being one of the best LoZ theorists of all time. As of January 2018, her YouTube channel has over 33,500 subscribers and over 3,200,000 views. Her real name, age, physical appearance, hometown and other personal details are unknown. Channel Content Vortexxygaming posted LoZ theories, especially those related to Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, Wind Waker and Breath of the Wild. Her theories commonly focused on the franchise's characters, cultural groups, locations, ocarina songs, weapons/items, Hyrule chronology and interrelations between games. Her channel content is characterised by its blend of insightful and concise analysis, professional editing and a profound passion for the franchise which her fans believe is what gives her theories such high quality. Her videos are comprised of voiceover accompanied by game footage and/or material from printed sources (eg. Hyrule Historia) to support her theories, as well as LoZ fanart and music. All artworks and music used are referenced in her videos' descriptions. Collaborations Vortexxygaming collaborated with several other LoZ theorists such as The One, Commonwealth Realm, GameOver Jesse and Hylian Cece (Ceessseeezy) on their own theory videos. Social Media As well as her YouTube channel, Vortexxygaming also had a Twitter and Google+ account for anyone who had "questions, comments or just want(ed) to chat" https://mobile.twitter.com/VortexxyGaminghttps://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming. She was shown to communicate with her followers quite regularly, whether by posting progress messages for her YouTube projects, sharing miscellaneous LoZ content or replying to comments on all three social media platforms. She was also a member of several online communities such as Zelda Theory, The Legend of Zelda, Chamber of Sages, Zelda Theorists and Nintendo. Personal Life Vortexxygaming did not reveal many details concerning her personal life, keeping her identity and background almost completely anonymous. However, she is known to be Dutch and undergoing study. She stated that she was close to finishing her study and was excited to dedicate more time to her YouTube channel https://mobile.twitter.com/vortexxygaming/status/742316131164262400?lang=bg, and was apparently in the process of designing a website for it as well https://plus.google.com/+Cuccolover/posts/6S7zJLQEYKW. She had at least one sibling, as she mentioned her older brother at the beginning of her Shadow Temple theory video https://m.YouTube.com/watch?v=w0D6X8Jwv7k. In the same video she revealed that she played OoT as a child, implying that she had been a fan of the franchise for most of her life. Current Status - Missing Since her last Twitter post on June 17th 2016, Vortexxygaming has been notably absent from all social media. This has been a great source of concern amongst fans and her fellow LoZ theorists due to her usually high level of online activity. An old collaborator of hers named Cuccolover allegedly addressed her sudden disappearance in a video three months into her absence, where he speculated that something tragic must have happened to her. This video was later deleted following severe backlash from Vortexxygaming's fans. Cuccolover has since claimed that he discovered her fate by finding and contacting her school based on what information she had given him in the past. The school reportedly confirmed that Vortexxygaming had passed away in a car accident; however he refuses to provide further evidence, on the grounds that she would not want him to release her personal information. According to him, a memorial video including the script of her last theory is being planned to be posted on a fellow collaborator's YouTube channel https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/egH9VJkTSWV. None of Vortexxygaming's loved ones, real-life associates or other YouTube collaborators have publicly confirmed her status. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers